The Time It Took
by annieca
Summary: It only took Rigo three minutes to understand he wasn't the most important man in her life. It took that man only forty-five minutes to get to her when it all ended. Sasha/Payson AU Set after "Time is of the Essence"
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: After watching last week's episode I kept thinking "What would Rigo think of that confession about Sasha?" This is the answer to that. **

Rigo sat in his hotel room, trying to unwind after a long day of competition. All he wanted to do was get back to the Training Center and see Payson. After their kiss at her coach's house, she was all he could think of.

"Is that your girlfriend?" His hotel roommate, and friend Josh asked.

Rigo turned to the TV. There, on the television, was Payson. She was smiling and looked exactly like the girl he couldn't wait to get back to the Center. The interview looked like it had taken place in the gym and they were just now airing it.

"_Who would you say is your inspiration on your quest for Olympic Gold?"_

"_Sasha Belov. He inspired me every day to be a better gymnast and a better person."_

Rigo watched Payson's face as talked about her coach. Her smile had changed, her eyes danced. And yet, there was a hint of something else in those eyes. Regret? Longing? What was that?

The interviewer moved onto the kiss she had shared with Sasha and her uncomfortableness was all Rigo needed to confirm what her eyes had told him previously: they needed to talk.

"Rigo!" Payson ran up to him, grinning. She stopped short of hugging him when she saw his frown. "Are... are you okay?"

He exhaled slowly, "We need to talk."

"Oh." Payson sat down on the bench next to him. "What is it?"

"I saw your interview on TV last night."

"Which one?"

"Don't play dumb, Payson," he snapped.

"No, Rigo, I'm being serious. I've done five interviews in the past week." Payson's mind was racing, trying to figure out what she had said that had made him upset. They had been fine, perfect when he had left a week ago.

"The one where they asked who was your inspiration was." He hadn't looked her in the eye yet, but then he did. "Payson, are you in love with Sasha Belov?"

The forthrightness of the question sent Payson reeling. _Was she in love with Sasha? Sasha? Was it more than a misguided crush and a kiss that almost ruined both her and Sasha's careers? _Payson sat in silence for a moment, thinking. And the more she thought about it, the more she realized that interview did sound like she was in love with Sasha. But was she?

"Rigo..."

"Payson, I ride bikes and make them do things that gravity says shouldn't happen. Don't coddle me."

Payson opened her mouth and shut it, blushing. "I don't know."

Rigo snorted. "I think you do."

Payson closed her eyes, remembering all the events that lead up to that kiss. The feeling of Sasha's hand on her lower back, leading her through the crowd at the ballet; the way he leaned towards her to whisper something in her ear; the time he showed up to her ballet lessons and looked so good in what he was wearing. And the feeling of his lips, however briefly, on hers, her hands grasping at his neck, trying to hold on. The bruises his hands left when he pushed her away.

When she opened her eyes, tears had started to form. "Yes."

Rigo sighed. "I knew this was too good to be true." And before Payson could stop him, he had gotten on his bike and flown away.

Payson didn't know what to do. So she called the exact person she knew she needed to talk to.

It was late, almost midnight when Sasha's cell phone went off. He had been sleeping fitfully in his trailer when it went off.

"Sasha?" A voice cried into the phone.

Sasha rubbed the sleep from his eyes and then rubbed a hand through his hair. "Payson?"

"Sasha, can you..." there was a pause for a sob. Something in Sasha's body snapped. Whoever did this to her was going to hear it. Nobody brought his gymnasts to tears. "Can you come here?"

He was already out of bed, putting a shirt on, shoving his feet into sandals as she finished. "Yes, _mândra mea._" He hung up and grabbed a jacket.

The drive from Boulder to the Training Center should have taken him a little over an hour. He made it in forty-five minutes. He barely stopped for red lights and it was a good thing there weren't any police on the interstate. He realized as he pulled into the Training Center's parking lot he had no idea where she was.

But then he saw her. She was sitting on a bench, curled up in a ball, hair shadowing her face from the rest of the world. Sitting right underneath a lamppost, she looked beautiful – and broken.

"Payson?"

She lifted her head, turning towards the voice. "Sasha?" She barely croaked out. This was worse than Sasha thought. She had been crying for at least the past fifty minutes and she had to be dehydrated. Sasha grabbed a water bottle from his truck and sat down with her on the bench.

"Here, drink this."

"I don't..."

"Drink." He ordered. Payson, knowing his "coach" voice, obeyed. She took a small sip before she practically guzzled the rest of the bottle.

"Thanks. I didn't know..."

"How long have you been out here?"

"About an hour."

"Payson you're going to miss your curfew."

"Lauren's covering for me. She still thinks I'm on a date with Rigo."

Sasha raised an eyebrow, "Rigo?"

The sobs started anew. "Oh Payson." This was no time for boundaries. He turned on the bench, pulling her close to him. Her fists grabbed at his shirt and soon he could feel her hot tears soaking his jacket. But he could also feel her shivering. The jacket came off and soon it was draped around her.

"He dumped me."

"Start from the beginning _mândra mea_."

"Max broke up with me because he was bi and didn't know exactly where his life was. But Rigo – he's on the BMX team – he caught my attention, well, really almost crashed into me." She took a deep breath. Sasha leaned his head closer to her's: she was speaking into his shirt and he could barely hear her. "We hit it off. We were spending all the time that we could together. We kissed right before he left for a competition. And it was magical. I finally felt beautiful."

"You are beautiful Payson," he interrupted.

"Let me finish." Her head had unburied itself from his chest, though her fists hadn't let go of his shirt. Her voice was growing stronger. "And he came back – he saw the interview I did about the road to the Olympics and how I'm the 'comeback kid.'"

"And he had a problem with it?" Sasha was starting to put two and two together and it did not look good – for either of them.

"He thought I was in love with you."

Sasha sucked in his breath. He had seen the interview. And he had come to the exact same conclusion Rigo had. Well, at least he had some intelligence to figure out what Sasha could. "Do you? I mean, are you?"

Payson's tears shimmered in her eyes as she looked up to him. "I think so."

"Payson..." He didn't know what to say. What she wanted him to say. Did she want him to say that he loved her back? That he loved her back like _that_? What did she want? Not for the first time in his life, Sasha Belov prayed to whatever being was up there that he understood women. So he decided to try for honesty. "I don't know what you want me to say Payson."

That answer certainly seemed to take her by surprise. She let go of his shirt and sat up a little straighter. "I want the truth Sasha. You haven't lied to me before – don't start doing it now."

Sasha closed his eyes, thinking of the incidents leading up to the kiss. The ballet – her in that beautiful dress; the close attention he paid to her over all of the other gymnasts at the Rock; the way he loved to whisper in her ear; the way his lips tingled after she kissed him; how he regretted pushing her away; the scratches on his neck from her fingernails when he did push her away; the extreme pride he felt in her performance at Worlds; the way he wanted to carry her to the podium after she injured her ankle on her first vault. The images stopped flashing before him and he opened his eyes. Payson was watching him.

"I don't know what I feel Payson." She groaned. "And that's the truth. I know what I should feel. And I know I don't feel that way. I know that I really didn't want to push you away when you kissed me. And I know part of me wants the media to never stop talking about that kiss, because I don't want you to forget about it – think it was some mistake. I wanted them to keep talking about it so that maybe you would come to the same conclusion I did: it wasn't a mistake."

"Is that love?" Payson asked and Sasha just chuckled. He wiped away the remaining tears from her cheeks, his hand resting underneath her chin.

"I don't know what love is Payson. And I don't think you do either. Familial love yes. But romantic love, no."

"So what happens now?"

"You get back to that dorm room of yours before Lauren has to cover even longer. And you keep your chin up. You are Payson Keeler and you won't be taken down by some fraction of a news reporter or from a guy who, I have to admit, seems kind of smart even if I want to track him down and kill him right now."

"Protective much?" Payson asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Only of you, _mândra mea_."

"What does that mean?"

"What?"

"What you keep saying in Romanian."

"My love."

Payson gave her first small smile of the night. "Well I think that just settled it."

"So what's the verdict Keeler?"

"You seriously need to come visit more."

Sasha smirked. "Only if you promise me that you won't send me those texts after I leave. The last time I wanted to just camp out in the parking lot and refuse to leave you."

"Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Fake Crying

**Author's Note: You all wanted more, so I wrote this up. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update but I will try my best. Writing Payson is hard work! Let me know what y'all think.**

Payson shut the door as quietly as she could and leaned against it. She put a hand to her forehead, the feeling of Sasha's lips on it as they had said goodbye a few minutes earlier still ever present. But the quiet reveling was not to last.

"Payson?"

Payson groaned. Lauren had waited up for her. "Go to sleep Lo."

Lauren poked her head from their shared bedroom, "Not a chance. Tell me about your date with Rigo!"

Payson closed her eyes and dropped her hand. She sighed. It was close to two in the morning and she had practice at six in the morning. If she didn't get to sleep now, there was no way she was going to be able to land the Amanar in the morning multiple times in a row, stuck landing and all. It was the kind of perfection that Coach Mac required of her, but something that was impossible to do with so little sleep. Sasha as her coach wouldn't have ever let her be out that late. But then again, Sasha wasn't her coach anymore. With that thought, she smiled a little and put a hand to her forehead.

"What?"

Payson opened her eyes. Lauren was still standing there. "What what?"

"What happened on your date with Rigo?"

"We broke up."

"Oh my god, are you okay?"

Payson shook her head. "No, but I will be. I'm going to get changed and go to bed. You should too."

Lauren rolled her eyes. This was one of those times Payson would just be Payson and she couldn't do anything about it.

Payson shut the door to the bathroom, pulling out her phone. There was a text from Sasha. M_ândra mea_, _sleep well. I'll just be a phone call away if you need me. ~ S._

Payson imagined him sitting in his trailer, trying to figure out how to get the accents on his phone and cursing at it when it wouldn't cooperate. She texted back before brushing her teeth and getting into her pajamas.

_Thanks for coming down to see me. It was so good to see you. You forgot your jacket. But I'm not giving it back. Maybe love ~ Payson_

Payson slipped Sasha's jacket in her dresser, next to her leotards. She would pull it out frequently to breathe deeply into, even after the scent had faded. Tonight, tonight she slept well, with a hint of a smile on her face. Her heart still ached after Rigo but there was something new, something sparkling and something she had been wanting for longer than she knew.

Morning was coming quicker than anyone wanted to admit, especially Payson. Because the morning meant facing Lauren again, and Kaylie and even Kelly Parker. They were going to pressure her into telling what happened. And she was going to have to make up some excuse for why they broke up – intense jealousy was definitely a legitimate reason but what happened after – they couldn't know that.

"Come on sleepy head. We've got practice in half an hour." Payson groaned, hearing Lauren's voice.

"Five more minutes."

"Nope. We've got to get all of this breakup heartbreak over before practice and that means a meeting with Kaylie and KP before you start messing any of your routines up and get booted from the team."

Payson threw off the covers. "Really Lauren? Is that necessary?" If she wasn't awake earlier, she certainly was now.

"We saw what happened when Max broke up with you. Although you barely told us about that – Kaylie had to pry and even then it was like pulling teeth. And now you just offered it up. Something's different, I just can't put my finger on it."

Payson shrugged. "Well while you're figuring that out, did you schedule a doctor's appointment? I left my calendar out so you could pick a time we both could go."

Lauren avoided her gaze, "Not yet."

"Until then we aren't having any conversation about Rigo or whomever else decides to ruin my love life and happiness." _Or add to it_, Payson thought.

"Fine, fine. But Kaylie and KP are still coming over before practice."

Payson rolled her eyes, "Fine." She heard her phone vibrate on her nightstand and she picked it up. _Mândra mea_ – _you better kick some serious butt today. While I want you home, you've got bigger things to do. I'm always a phone call away. ~ S._

Payson's smile caught Lauren off guard. "Did you cheat on Rigo? Is that why he broke up with you?"

Payson nearly dropped her phone. "What? No! I'm not a slut Lo. Why would you think that?"

"Because you just smiled after you read that text."

"It's nothing. Just a little note of encouragement." _A love note_.

Lauren made a move to grab Payson's phone but Payson was a little too quick for her. "Nope, you're not reading it Lauren." She paused, "We've got a little time – want me to make you an egg white omelet?"

"Sure. There's some veggies in the fridge."

"Payson!" Kaylie practically launched herself into Payson's arms. "Are you okay?"

Payson shrugged. "I'll be okay."

Kaylie raised an eyebrow, "You really liked this … Rigo guy. Why the unfeeling today?"

"I know I can't fall apart right now. I'll deal with it after the Olympics."

Kelly snorted from the corner. "Really Keeler? You're going to hold in your sadness and anger for another month? Yeah, that's not going to happen."

"I'll be okay. Seriously. Mom keeps leaving me messages on my phone about how much she loves me and is proud of me." Of course, those messages only came after Sasha had told Kim that Payson needed a little encouragement. "And Sasha's texted me a few times. I don't need a guy. I have them, I have you guys."

"Whatever," Kelly said. "We need to get to practice."

Payson finished the last bite of her omelet, rinsing off the plate before heading out. Kelly followed up the rear. She looked ready to corner and Payson was a little unsure of what she was going to be cornered about.

Once Kaylie and Lauren had gotten far enough ahead, Kelly sprung. "If I were you, I wouldn't be out at one in the morning alone with the coach I kissed and almost lost my career."

Payson's eyes widened. "How did you..."

"I saw you. I heard some rumor about Jordan and a rabbit and wanted to investigate." Kelly's eyes narrowed. "That, and you aren't doing a very good job of showing you're heartbroken."

"I've always been stoic Payson, why am I suppose to fly apart?"

"Because you did with that other guy and he wasn't even that serious about you. People are going to start suspecting things and..."

Payson shrugged. "So what? Let them think."

"You may be eighteen now, but you're not exactly painting yourself a great picture of life after the Olympics. Do you want to coach?"

Payson didn't know the answer to that question. She knew she would retire after the London Olympics but she really hadn't thought past that. "I don't know."

"Well the NGO isn't going to let you just run around with your former coach. Especially because it'll look like you two were in a relationship from the first kiss."

"But..."

"Payson, I want to be your friend..."

Payson scoffed, "So you're going to keep this a secret only to use it as blackmail when it's most convenient?"

"No. I'm not going to tell anyone. But you have to be careful. Some crying over what's his name might do the trick. A few wobbles on your hardest skills but nothing that won't hurt your chances – and just today. Tonight, with Lauren, have a huge cry session. Then tomorrow you can start life over again and no one will think the wiser."

"Um, KP, I'm not a good actress."

"Well, you're going to have to learn to be one pretty quick."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **

**Thanks everyone for the reviews. I appreciate them. Writing has been a bit slow going due to the end of semester craziness. But, for now, I give you this to satisfy your Payson/Sasha cravings.**

"Payson, vault." Coach MacIntire called. "I want to see your Amanar."

Payson jogged over to the vault runway. It wasn't even lunch but she was exhausted. There was no faking the little stumbles she had during her beam practice. It was little balance checks, nothing serious but it did hinder her ability to connect elements. The beam coach thought something was wrong with her. She chalked it up to lack of sleep. That was definitely true. Payson never did a full day's practice on less than four hours of sleep.

She started her run down the lane but she knew within the first strides she didn't have enough power to get her body twisted around two and a half times. So she just ran into the table.

"No what did you do that for?"

Payson resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I didn't have enough power. I would have ended up twisting into the landing." Every gymnast knew that was a deadly combination – twisting into the landing. At the least you could dislocate your knee, at the most you could tear all the ligaments in your knee – a death sentence for any gymnast. Sasha had told her that if she ever felt that she couldn't make the full rotations do one of two things – under-rotate or just scratch. It was much better than risking the rest of your career.

"Okay, well, then do it again."

It took Payson three more times before the adrenaline kicked in and she was able to get the power to complete it. She was a little off center on her landing but there was time to fix that.

She went over to Coach MacIntire after her fifth stuck landing. She needed a break. "Coach?"

"Yes?"

"Can I take a break? I need to get some water."

He studied her face for a moment, the dark circles underneath her eyes, the eyes that didn't shine as they normally did after she stuck a landing. She looked exhausted.

And probably against his better judgment, he let her go. "Take the rest of the day off Payson. Ice your ankles and your knees and then go to bed."

"I'm sorry Coach." She felt slightly embarrassed that she even needed to take a break. But half of her was extremely glad that he was letting her go back to bed.

"Don't do it again." His tone told Payson it was time for her to leave.

Once out of hearing range from the Training Center, Payson called Sasha.

"Hello?" It was a female voice – one only recognizable as Summer. Payson groaned inwardly. Now she needed an excuse for why she was calling Sasha.

"Hi Summer, it's Payson. I was wondering if I could talk to Sasha?" She knew she should have called his cell phone but he had it on silent when he was on the phone.

"He's with the junior elites right now, Payson. Do you want me to take a message?"

Payson sighed. She just wanted to hear his voice. "Actually, can you get him? It's kind of important."

"Oh." Summer sounded shocked, surprised and worried all in the same syllable. Sasha would certainly have a story to tell her when he got off the phone.

A few seconds later, the gravely British voice came on the phone.

"Payson, are you okay?"

"Has she left?"

"Um..." Payson could tell he was walking over to the office door and shutting it, actually locking it before he answered. Sometimes he could be so predictable. "Yes, we're alone. Now what's wrong _măndra mea?"_

"Coach let me out of practice."

"At... noon? Even before lunch break?"

"I could barely land my Amanar and had way too many balance checks on the beam. I asked if I could take a break for some water, he sent me back to my room to sleep."

"How many hours of sleep did you get?"

"Three-ish." Payson heard him groan. "What? It was your fault I was up so late."

"I shouldn't have kept you up. You can't do the Amanar with that little sleep. Not with the power you need..."

"Sasha, I know. You don't have to go all coach on me." Payson rolled her eyes for effect, even if he couldn't see them. "Listen, I didn't call you for a lecture. I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Believe me, you sound way better than any of the junior elites I'm working with now. I miss you."

"Me too. Are you coming out for our parent showcase?" She knew it was probably a bad idea to ask him but she really wanted to see him and it was an excuse for him to come up.

"I can if you want me to."

"I very much want. Oh, and Kelly knows."

"Knows what?"

"That you came and visited. She told me to mess up my routines just a bit today so that it looked like I was heartbroken over Rigo and not too happy that you finally decided to stop being a dunder-head."

"Payson, I don't think that's a word."

"It is if I say it is." She put one hand on her hip.

"Okay, okay _măndra mea, _if you say so. I'll see you this weekend. I'll get the information from Kim. Now go take your nap."

"Sasha?" Payson asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"I maybe love you."

"I maybe love you too."

When Payson woke up it was four in the afternoon and Lauren, Kaylie and Kelly were all sitting in the kitchen, quietly chatting.

"Oh, hey guys. What are you doing here?"

"We were worried about you. Coach sent you home early from practice? He never does that!" Kaylie said.

"I didn't get much sleep last night so that and the breakup," she caught Kelly's eye and saw her give a slight nod, "I just wasn't all there. Coach saw and gave me the rest of the day off. I was going to kill my knee if I kept doing the Amanar wrong."

"I saw you kept having balance checks on the beam. That isn't like you Pay," Lauren added. "I mean, you're no me on the beam but you were choppy – not fluid like normal."

"Yeah, well, I feel better now, at least sleep wise." She hated lying. Maybe this didn't count as lying? Maybe this only counted as telling half the truth?

"So do we need to go beat up Rigo for you?"

Payson nearly choked on the glass of milk she was drinking. "What? No! It was..." the pause made her think very carefully about what she was going to say. "It was a mutual decision."

Lauren raised an eyebrow. "A mutual decision? You were head over heels in love with him two days ago, couldn't wait to see him and I know he couldn't wait to see you. So what happened?"

Payson knew this was going into dangerous territory quickly. If she started lying now it would turn into an even bigger cluster of messiness. But she obviously couldn't tell the truth, could she? She was eighteen after all. "We both talked about what our plans were after the Olympics. I told him about college, about maybe coaching, the idea that I would probably have to tour the U.S. after the Olympics as some sort of 'glory' ride." Payson shrugged. "And he said he was going out to Arizona to compete in a professional BMX circuit. We just knew that long distance wouldn't work. And we both thought that why waste the inevitable heartbreak in the end if we could just end it now?"

"Because you two were crazy about each other. You could have made it work."

Payson snorted. "No, we couldn't have. Isn't Max any example of that?"

"Max was bi." Kelly pointed out.

"That shouldn't make a difference." Payson was close to stamping her foot on the ground now.

"So that's why you're not upset – it was mutual?"

"I'm upset Kaylie, I am." _Okay, I'm really not and I am maybe in love with Sasha but that doesn't really matter does it?_ "I mean, you guys saw me fall on my butt how many times today? I wasn't focused. But I'm not going to cry and have a hissy fit because life didn't work out. That seems really childish of me."

Payson could tell Lauren and Kaylie didn't believe her. But she wasn't going to tell them the truth. At this point, she really didn't care what they thought. Payson saw her phone vibrate on the table and picked it up.

_Nice going there PK. You did what I said but in your own way, without the ridiculous water works. ~ KP_

Payson sighed. "Come on, we've got evening practice in a bit." It was going to be a long few days until she saw Sasha. And she was going to have to come up with a damn good excuse about why he was coming to the exhibition.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sasha's visit is in this chapter. Things will get a little heated and you're going to get some half-truths about why. Mwaha. Enjoy! I enjoy the reviews as always. Thanks!**

Friday came just as she had expected it would – slowly. But the good thing about Friday, as opposed to Saturday, was that she could spend time with Sasha without worrying about balancing him and her family. Of course, first they were going to the doctor so Lauren could go to the doctor. Then she practice for the showcase. Then dinner with Sasha.

"What are you doing for dinner? Are your parents taking you out?" Kelly asked from her perch on the kitchen counter. Ever since she had figured out there was something going on between her and Sasha she had been spending a lot more time with Payson. That didn't make Payson the least bit upset as it would have previously, because she didn't have to lie to Kelly. It was a freeing experience. Lauren and Kaylie... she really didn't think they could handle the truth. But then again, she was always trying to protect people.

"No, they aren't coming up until early Saturday morning. Sasha's taking me out."

"Oooh," Kelly crooned.

"Oh shut up." Payson threw a dish rag at Kelly. "Promise you won't say anything?"

"Have I yet Pay?"

"Ugh, don't call me that."

"Why?"

"It's one of those family nicknames that I can't stand when other people call me that. Lauren and Kaylie call me that all the time and it annoys me to no end."

"So tell them."

Payson shrugged. "Let's not make too many waves at once. Especially since Lauren's barely listening to me as it is."

Kelly nodded. "So, since Lauren can't help you with picking out clothes for your dinner, want help?"

"Um, sure?"

"Come on, Kaylie's out with Austin, we can go to my room."

The variety of dresses Kelly had was astounding. "You have amazing legs Payson. Here – try this on."

The dress was short- really short. In fact, it was so short that Payson felt really uncomfortable in it. But when she looked in the mirror she had to admit, she looked good. Her legs were tan from running around campus in the afternoons and her shoulders – something she usually thought were broad, looked narrow.

"Sasha's not going to want to let you have that dress on long."

"Kelly! It's not a date and we're not having sex. We're just going out to dinner."

"Uh huh, and that's what every couple says before they start dating."

Payson twirled in the dress, feeling the fit, weighing her options if it was something she could wear. "Let me try one more."

The next dress was flowy, in a beautiful coral color. It wrapped elegantly around her now present cleavage and was not showy at all. It was time for a decision. She imaged Sasha's face when he saw either of those dresses. Smiling wickedly, Payson said, "The first one. But I'm going to wear flats. I don't want to look like a hooker."

Payson sat nervously, waiting for Lauren to get out of the doctor's office. She made a list of everything she needed to do and gone over it twice but nothing was calming her nerves for later that night.

_I'm nervous for tonight._

Sasha's response was almost instanteous. _Why?_

Payson's cheeks flamed at the thought of what she was going to wear. _I'm borrowing one of Kelly's dresses. It's a little... revealing. I hope wherever you're taking me to dinner is private._

Payson waited for Sasha's text back. Only it didn't come. She was pretty sure she had made Sasha Belov speechless.

"Hey, we can go." Lauren said, holding a few pamphlets in her hands, looking happy just as always.

"What did she say?"

"It's nothing to worry about." She quickly changed the subject. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Oh, I'm um..." Payson came up with the quickest lie she could come up with. "I'm going out to dinner with a friend who is in town."

Lauren took the bait and Payson was off the hook.

Sasha met her at the edge of the Training Center's campus. He was dressed up, but nothing like Payson. The way his eyes skimmed over her body made her blush. Kelly was right – this was a hook-up dress. "You look..."

"Like a slut, I know."

"No, I mean... you look beautiful Payson."

"I had two choices and one was really subtle and totally me. But, I wanted to surprise you. After all, you've seen me in a leo so what's the difference than this dress?"

Sasha coughed and Payson chuckled. Probably the fact that if she bent over even the tiniest, Sasha could tell what type of underwear she was wearing. "Well, I wouldn't say that is a leo."

Payson laughed again. "God, it's so good to see you." She leaned in for a hug.

"You too. I'm glad we have tonight so that I'm not stealing you away from your parents. Although, I'm thinking of staying until Sunday if you're going to keep wearing things like that."

"Right, let's go to dinner." Payson reached out for his hand which he quickly intertwined with her's. Payson had specifically asked to be picked up at a secret back entrance to the Training Center so that the reporters who occasionally hung out around the entrance wouldn't see them together.

Sasha drove to the restaurant, never letting go of Payson's hand.

"So how's the Rock?"

"Same old, same old. Becca's quitting though."

"What?" Payson yelped.

"She's decided that she doesn't have the talent or the attitude to be a senior elite. I told her that she was always still welcome at the gym but I don't think I'll be seeing her as much as I normally do."

"Well," Payson paused, "I guess she has to do what she thinks is right for her."

"Yes, she does."

"Do you think you're right for me?"

The question took Sasha by surprise. He squeezed her hand. "I think that you deserve a lot better but I'm happy you chose me."

"Hey, don't get too serious – I only maybe love you." She teased.

"Sure, sure. We're finding out what love means to both of us first. I think that's a good step." Payson looked at him dubiously. "No, I really do. I don't think we should rush into this."

After they had ordered, Payson decided twenty questions should commence. "Tell me about your parents. Did they love each other?"

"Yes, they did." Sasha smirked. "It's hard to think of anyone loving Boris, but he loved my mother."

"What was she like?"

"She was an angel. She was the most graceful person I think I've ever met. She was a ballet dancer for a few years before she became a kindergarten teacher. She loved kids – she wanted more children than just me – and well, she did have another son – Dragos, but he..." Sasha stopped, looking down at the tablecloth. "He was bipolar. My parents couldn't handle him and the Soviet system told them he was better off in a home."

Payson put her hand on top of his. "When did you last see him?"

"I was ten, he was six. I don't even know where he is anymore. My parents, as painful as it was, knew it was better to just pretend he had died. I didn't know he was alive until Boris told me one day when he thought I was serious about MJ."

Payson could tell the topic made him sad so she changed it, "So tell me more about your mom."

"Her name was Katarina though my father called her Ingrin – Angel. She loved me and she was a great mother. She was caring, warm, loving and cooked the best Romanian stuffed pepper I think I've ever eaten and have eaten since."

"Is she still alive?"

Sasha shook his head. "No, she died when I was fifteen." Sasha ran his free hand through his hair. "Can we talk about something else?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you..."

"Just, drop it." Sasha's voice was sharp, bristling almost.

Payson sighed. "Who do you think will make the National team for the juniors?"

Sasha put his napkin on the table and stood up. "Come on."

"What?"

"Just, follow me." He put some money on the table and took Payson's hand, leading her out of the restaurant.

"What's wrong Sasha?"

He led her to the back of the building where it was quiet and there was barely any light – a single streetlight. "I don't want to talk about my brother or my mum or even the junior National team."

Payson raised an eyebrow. "Then what do you want to talk about?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Right, I want to do this." He leaned her against the building wall and kissed her, hands tangling into her heavily hair-sprayed hair.

Payson was shocked at first but she started to kiss him back. Her leg wrapped around his, which Sasha took as a sign to lift her up, balancing her on his hips. Her skirt was entirely too short to be doing this. _Thank goodness I'm against the wall_. Payson thought. But all coherent thoughts were lost as Sasha's lips moved to her neck.

She closed her eyes, tilting her head back. But then a moment of clarity came. "Sasha, stop."

He didn't hear her. "Sasha, stop." She repeated, a little louder. He stopped, closing his eyes and letting out a hiss of breath. He gently let her back down to the ground.

"What was that?" Payson asked, cheeks flushed and lips definitely swollen from the kissing.

"I... I'm sorry Payson. I should have..."

"No, I mean, I enjoyed it. But I thought... I thought we were going to take this slow. That," she pointed between the two of them, "was not slow."

Sasha groaned, sticking his hands in his pockets. "I don't talk about my mom or my brother to anyone. You're the first person I've told about them in a long, long time. I don't because it makes me sad. I was so sad. And then you had to go and look amazing in that _damn_ piece of fabric. I needed a distraction," Sasha rambled.

Payson smiled. "Well, was I a good distraction?"

Sasha smirked. "Yes, a very good distraction from the sadness."

Payson glanced up before focusing back on Sasha. "You can't do that. I won't dress like this anymore and you – you need to tell me what you're thinking. I know people kiss before they're in love but that was getting close to something else."

"I'm sorry." And Payson believed him. He sounded genuinely sorry.

"Sasha, I don't know what I feel for you. We can't make it more complicated than we have to. Let's stick to making out with all four feet on the floor."

"I can agree to that."

"I'm not saying I didn't enjoy it."

Sasha chuckled. "I did too. But you're right."

Payson let the subject drop. "So, I don't get to do my own routine for the exhibition. How weird is that?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: **Here's the next chapter of **_**The Time it Took**_**. Things are going to get a little rocky for Payson and Sasha, in part because of one Mark Keeler. Thanks for the reviews! I truly enjoy them.**

"Payson, you didn't tell me Sasha was coming to your exhibition," Mark Keeler said, pointing to Payson's coach standing at the corner of the gym.

"I didn't know he was coming either," Payson lied smoothly. "Especially since it's a Saturday."

"We should invite him to dinner with us," Mark suggested. He missed Payson's near groan. The idea of having dinner with Sasha and _her father_ especially after what had happened the night before was a recipe for disaster.

"Is Mom coming?"

"No, she's watching the girls. Now I guess we know why. She did seem to have some ulterior motive for staying in Boulder." Mark caught Sasha's eye and waved. He started to walk towards Sasha and it was all Payson could do to keep herself from stopping him.

"Hi Sasha."

"Mr. Keeler," Sasha said distractedly. He was watching some nobody girl do a Giant on the bars. Payson had no doubt he was trying to avoid looking at her.

"Kim's in Boulder so it's just us tonight. Would you like to join us for lunch?"

"I don't want to intrude." He still hadn't turned towards them.

"Oh, it's not an intrusion, really. I insist."

Well there went that resolve.

Payson tugged at the skirt of her dress, trying to make it as long as possible. It was no immodest by any means – it brushed her knees, but she still felt uncomfortable.

"Payson, you look fine." Mark said with a smile. "Beautiful actually. You've grown up nicely." He coughed, looking down. "I need to talk to you after lunch."

"About Becca quitting gymnastics and moving back to Minnesota?"

Mark's head shot up, eyes wide. "How did you know?"

"Sasha."

A raised eyebrow, "When did you talk to Sasha about it?"

Payson was going to need to back peddle quickly. "He came to visit me the other day – he was in the area and I wanted some advice on my Amanar."

"Did he see anyone else?"

Quick thinking, "Kelly. He saw Kelly. She thought since he was out here anyway, she might as well ask him a few questions about her ankle and overcoming injuries." Now here she was, lying. This was not what she wanted to do. She didn't want to have to lie to her father.

In the car to the restaurant, Payson texted Kelly. _KP – If my dad asks you, yes, you asked Sasha about your ankle and you did see him when he visited me the other night._

She answered just as quickly, _Got it._

She sent a similar message to Sasha and then focused on what her father was saying.

Dinner was just as awkward as Payson had expected. Sasha wouldn't take Mark's bait about visiting Payson and "Kelly" and the two spent the dinner asking awkward questions about the gym, Payson's training and Mark's work. Payson thought she could have melted into the floor.

"So, Payson, have you thought about what you want to do after the Olympics?" Sasha asked, returning the conversation to her.

"I was thinking of coaching. But I'm not sure. I think I would want to go to college first – learn about sports medicine. There's a lot of little injuries in the gym that we could probably prevent. So before I coach, I want to learn how to stop them."

"You didn't tell me that," Mark said, hurt. "When did you decide that?"

"Oh, a few days ago. I've looked at a few colleges to apply for the Spring semester, but nothing further. My training doesn't give me a whole lot of time to focus on much other than gymnastics."

"What about you Sasha, what will you do after the Olympics?"

"I'm planning on spending some time in England with my old coach, Nikolai. I'll be at the Olympics, obviously. I'll shut down the gym for a month, maybe two. Unless Marty or maybe my dad wants to take over while I'm gone. After that, I don't know. It really depends on some things..." Sasha trailed off, looking at Payson.

She swallowed. He was basing his future plans on her? That was certainly a conversation they would need to have.

"I imagine your coach will be happy to see you."

"I imagine he will be. It's been a long time. I don't even know where in England he is anymore. Or if he's moved back to Romania. Though, I really doubt it. He hated what he called the 'old country.'"

"What's Romania like?" Payson asked, resisting the urge to giggle. Sasha had started to try to play footsie with her.

"It's beautiful but also heartbreaking. You saw one of the better parts of it. Bucharest has come a long way since the Cold War but it's still obvious that life hasn't gotten to the twenty-first century."

Payson let everything else slip away, as she listened to Sasha talk about the Romania of old.

Mark had left for his hotel to change for the exhibition later that night. He didn't want to wear a "penguin suit" in his words to it. He would still look nice but nothing near as nice as their lunch's requirement. That left Sasha and Payson alone in her dorm room.

"You're basing your future on me." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, I am." The bluntness of Sasha's response made Payson smile. There it was – something she loved about him. If she threw no punches he wouldn't throw any either.

"Why? You don't know that we'll be dating in six days, let alone six months."

Sasha smirked. "You have so little faith in me?"

"In myself."

"Payson, I'm sorry about last night. I lost control and..."

She stomped her foot. "Damnit Sasha, stop talking about last night. I enjoyed it. And you stopped when I asked to. So stop apologizing." She rolled her eyes. "I'm nervous that I'll push you away. I'm nervous you'll decide that you want someone your own age. That I'm too dangerous."

Sasha ran a hand through her hair. "You couldn't do anything to push me away Payson. You don't need to worry about that."

"But really, you're basing your future plans on me?"

"Where are you looking?"

"Virginia, California, mostly."

"We'll start a gym then. USC-Los Angeles is suppose to be great for sports medicine."

"I don't understand, Sasha. How can you do that? Pick up and move? Start a gym somewhere else – where I am?"

"Because I love you Payson."

Her eyes narrowed. "We said we wouldn't say that word yet."

"I understand you're scared, Payson. But you have no reason to be. I'm not going anywhere. I'll follow you wherever you need me to be."

Payson glanced at the microwave clock. "I need to go."

"Payson?"

"What?"

"Don't be scared."

Payson responded by slamming the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Payson glanced down at her phone. 30 texts from Sasha were sitting in her inbox. And she had no intention of reading them. He was grovelling and not only was that not attractive, but it made her angry to think that Sasha had the right to tell her what she was thinking, what she was feeling.

"Will you just answer whoever is texting you already?" Lauren called from the bathroom.

"Nope."

A concerned head poked out of the bathroom. "What's up Pay?"

Payson clenched her fists at the sound of the name but it ignored it for the moment. "Sasha and I got into a fight. He's texting me to apologize but I'm not going to listen to him."

The primping stopped and Lauren came out to where Payson was sitting on a bar stool. "You saw Sasha?"

"Yeah, he was going to go the exhibition. We had lunch together with my dad and then we got into a fight. I didn't see him at the exhibition but, he could have been there." Payson bit her lip. She and Lauren were dangerously nearing a fight of their own over the fact Sasha saw her exclusively and didn't see the other girls.

"I thought I saw him. But then I just thought I was imagining things."

_Phew._

"What did you guys fight about? Not your ongoing struggle about power versus poise again right?"

Payson smiled. It was definitely far from that. "No, it was nothing like that. Just a stupid argument."

"Yeah, just a normal argument and Sasha's been texting you for the past hour and you won't answer him. Yep, that sounds like just a normal argument." She reached for Payson's phone but as usual, Payson was faster. "Read the first one at least?"

"Fine." She scrolled up to the first message. "Mândra mea, I'm sorry. I really am. I have to coach the juniors in about half an hour but call me before that?"

"What's that weird phrase?"

"What?" Payson's heart stopped. She had gotten so used to Sasha calling her "my love" that she didn't think anything of it.

"That ma..." She stopped at the foreign words.

"Oh, it means something like 'my rebel' or whatever."

"My rebel? That sounds a little possessive."

"He calls you and Payson that too – you just don't notice it."

"Hmm."

"Payson, Lo, we're going to be late for practice!" Kaylie called from the other side of the door.

"Answer your phone dammit Payson!" Kelly growled at lunch. "You and Sasha might be having a fight but that doesn't mean we all have to suffer because of it."

"Fine."

The next time her phone rang Payson picked it up. "Hello?"

"_Mândra mea?_" Sasha sounded shocked to get her.

Payson moved away from the table, distancing her enough that they couldn't be overheard. "Yep, it's me. Who else would answer my phone?" She snapped.

"_Payson, I'm sorry_."

"You don't have a right Sasha! You can't tell me what I feel, what I think. It's not right. And if you want to... to control me like that, then we're done."

"_I know, and I'm sorry. I don't know what I can do to prove that to you. But I do know what you're feeling. I was just as scared going into the Olympics as you look like you are. And I'm just as scared about our relationship but I still know what I feel_."

"But I don't."

"_That's fine, Mândra mea_. _That's fine. Just don't push me away because I already know what I want._"

Payson tipped her head back, leaning it against the lamppost. "I miss you already. I was really, kind of hoping for another one of those sessions," her voice lowered even further, "before you left. But then we got into that fight."

_"I know. You looked gorgeous in that dress."_

"When can I see you again?"

"_You need to focus on your training. I'll be up Sunday if you need me."_

Payson groaned. "I need you, Sasha." She didn't realize until the silence on the other end got uncomfortable that what she said sounded just a touch erotic. A wicked smile crossed her face. "Yes, and I'm going to leave you to decide what that meant. Talk to you later, Sasha."

"_Mândra mea_."

Payson walked back to where Kaylie, Lauren and Kelly were sitting.

"Judging by the smile on your face you guys made up."

"Yep."

Kelly elbowed her, almost warning her to be careful. But it was also a _Thank god. When is he coming up?_ nudge as well.

"Coach, I was thinking about changing my floor routine a bit."

"Are we making it more ballet or power-based."

"It's a bit of both."

"Let's see what you've got."

Payson nodded to Coach Mac to turn on the music as she posed. She had listened to the entire Swan Lake theme over and over, trying to figure out where this new routine would fit in. Payson had decided she would start out tumbling which meant moving the start forward a few measures. If her previous floor routine had been her story since her injury, this would be everything before, everything since.

The moves flowed and Payson felt herself paint her story on that canvas of a springboard floor. The last pose was one where, with one outstretched arm, fingers extended, she looked up, almost beckoning. She was beckoning Sasha back to her.

"What do you think?" Payson asked. She jogged over to where he was standing, mouth slightly agape.

"I..." He rubbed his hand over his head. "Do you think you could try a double Arabian laid out in the last tumbling pass?"

Payson shrugged. "With the new changes I've already got the highest DoD within the Americans and I would bet within the world." It wasn't cocky. It was true.

"And you're already landing the other moves just fine."

"I had a little bounce on my second pass but I think it's just some pressure from my ankle not used to it."

He still seemed flabbergasted. "I'll look at the training video tonight and see if there was anything."

"If you couldn't find anything to nitpick because I told the story that well," Payson smirked, "the Olympic judges aren't going to either."

Coach Mac raised an eyebrow. "You haven't made the Olympic team yet Keeler. Don't go putting that cart before the horse."

Payson snorted. "We live and breathe with the cart first. Why would now be any different?"

Turns out, Payson did have a lot to work on. There were some leg separation issues with her twists and her hops in the middle of tumbling passes were slowing down her momentum for the last few bounces. But the ballet – Payson wasn't going to let Coach Mac change that. So she set on perfecting those after the elimination today.

She was standing just a few feet away from the beam, watching Lauren prepare to amaze with her "snap and crackle" or whatever it was that she called it. Ridiculous. That's what Payson called it.

But something was wrong. Lauren never took this long to mount the beam. And she rubbed her fingers together like she was trying to get chalk between them or get feeling back into them. Even if was the first, something was wrong. Payson could just feel it.

"Wait!"

Lauren wouldn't talk to her. It shouldn't have surprised Payson but it did. She thought they had truly bonded at the Training Center. They had become true friends. And true friends make sure the other one didn't get hurt.

All she could think of as she exited the Training Center's hospital crying, was that she wanted Sasha.

_I need you right now_. She texted. _You can't drive down here, I know. But can we talk tonight?_

"It'll be okay KP," Payson heard Kaylie console her roommate after the cut list had appeared. Kelly seemed more calm then Kaylie who looked close to tears.

"I'm fine. It'll be fine. Just the next step in my life." She smiled and gave a knowing smile to Payson.

"_I'm not ready to commit" Payson had told Kelly after her argument with Sasha._

_ "To what? To being in a relationship? To saying 'I love you'?"_

_ "To the... to the fact that suddenly I'm going to be the most important thing in his world. It's a lot of pressure. And the 'I love you' bit too, I guess."_

_ "Well," Kelly paused, "All I can say is that a relationship is a series of steps. You need to figure out what the next one is – and take it."_

"The next step." Payson echoed.

"Payson?" Sasha asked when she called later that night.

"Sasha," she held back her tears, trying to be strong.

_ "What happened? Kaylie texted me about Kelly Parker not making the cut and Lauren being in the hospital."_

"I, I don't want to talk about it. I just wanted to hear your voice."

_"Okay. What would you like to talk about, my love?"_

"I redid my floor routine."

_"Did you change the music?"_ There was alarm in his voice. He loved _Swan Lake_ just as much as she now did.

"Not quite. It's a little further into the piece but only by a few measures."

_"How'd it go over with the Committee?"_

"Well, when I first performed it, Coach Mac was speechless."

_"Now that's saying something,"_ Sasha chuckled.

"You're telling me. I'm the one that gets yelled at or criticized everyday. He's gotten better though." She hastily added so Sasha's overprotective bear instincts wouldn't kick in.

_"You'll do fine, my love."_

Payson smiled, closing her eyes. _Take the next step_. "Sasha?"

_"Hmm?"_

"I'm sorry we fought. And you're right. I'm scared. This is something totally new to me and I'm not sure if I'll be any good at it. But I..."

_"Don't say anything you're going to want to take back or you aren't ready for, Payson."_

"I'm not going to want to take it back. And I think I've been ready to say it for a while now."

_"What's that?"_

"Sasha, will you be my boyfriend?"

The snort that erupted from Sasha's lips almost dissolved Payson into a fit of giggles. "_No, I won't be your 'boyfriend,' Payson. But I will be whatever the non-teenager name for what we are is."_

"Lovers?" She suggested. She liked the way the word sounded on her tongue though she didn't like what it implied.

_"No, not lovers... yet," _He paused_, "Partners. In every sense of the word."_

"Partners."


	7. Chapter 7

Final cuts were closing in on the girls. Everyone felt this immense sense of tension, hanging over them like a humid day. And like the typical gymnasts they were, they dealt with it in the only way they knew how: by over-training.

"Your leo is totes adorbs," Wendy said one morning at practice. Payson fought the urge to both gag and punch the girl at the same time.

"You've seen it before."

"Oh, I know, but I thought I would mention it. Especially since we're going to be roomies and I wanted to make sure you knew I liked you."

Now Payson really felt like gagging. She was rooming with _Wendy?_ When did this happen? She hadn't imagined they would get pushed together after Lauren went to the hospital but she guessed wrong. Based on the heated argument going on between Jordan and Kaylie, they were stuck together too.

"I'm going to take a break, get some fresh air. I'll be back in twenty."

"Sure. I'll spot you on bars if you want." Wendy called.

"Hey Mom, can I talk to Sasha?" Payson almost missed Summer who had moved to Miami. She didn't ask nearly as many questions as her mother did. And her mother had this uncanny sense that something was going on between the two of them. Which was true but... it was annoying to be asked about it every time Payson called.

"Sure, he's right here." There was a pause and then his voice came on. "Payson?"

"How does one murder a teammate and make it look like an accident?"

Sasha chuckled. "What is it now, mândra?"

"Wendy's moving in with me. She's the mole and..."

"Say no more. Eliminations are at the end of the week right?"

"Yes."

"I'll be there Friday then."

"Really? I mean, aren't you almost at Nationals crunch time?"

"Oh, we're already there." Sasha sighed and Payson could just imagine his tired face, the dark circles under his eyes multiplied.

"I know, everyone seems to forget we have Nationals next week. I think Coach is making up his mind on four out of the five us before we even compete there."

"I'll be at Nationals too, you know."

"I can't wait for you to see my new floor routine."

"I can't wait to see it either," Sasha coughed. She knew that signal. It meant her Mom was giving him weird looks and they needed to turn to a more neutral topic.

"How do I get Wendy off my back?"

"Be yourself."

"The myself that is in love with you?"

Sasha chuckled again. "Yeah, I might leave that part out." He paused. "Killing your roommate isn't exactly going to get you on the team."

"I... You know how I feel."

"I do. I'll see you soon."

"So bars?" Wendy popped into Payson's face the moment she returned to the gym.

"Sure, why not? You can try to get that stuck landing."

Elimination was terrifying. With Lauren and Kelly Parker gone, Payson had never felt more alone. But she had to push through it. She had to make the team – for herself, for Sasha, for everyone.

Her beam was a little shaky but after that, she started nailing every routine.

_"She's our strongest contender for all-around."_

_ "What about Randall?"_

_ "Not enough of a team player."_

_ "And is her beam good enough?"_

_ "Oh yeah. With Tanner gone, it's a possibility she could sweep everything."_

Payson ignored the whispers, though the idea of six gold medals was an enticing idea. It only made her put even more energy into her floor.

She watched then as Kaylie performed a flawless vault and beam. Wendy was incredibly shaky on bars. And Jordan... was just Jordan.

There were four of them, plus some people nobody really noticed that were specialists. Four names were going to be called today.

"Okay girls, we've made our decision. This is what we're going to work with, with your rotations, at Nationals. The four we decide on will only compete on the apparatuses they'll compete at London on."

Payson took a deep breath and reached out for Kaylie's hand.

"On beam and vault, Kaylie Cruz. On bars, Jordan Randall. On all-around, Payson Keeler." He paused. "That's all we have for now."

"Coach!" Wendy and Jordan's voice rang out together. Jordan wanted to compete on more than just bars. Wendy wanted to know her status going in to Nationals.

Payson ran to meet Sasha at the edge of the Training Center campus, at their secret meeting place. Sasha's arms were already open and she jumped into them.

"Congrats champ."

"No talking." Payson murmured into his neck. She grinned almost a little too wickedly and kissed him.

With her balanced on his waist and hips, Sasha walked carefully forward, pinning her between the truck and him. It took some of the pressure off of him to hold her up. It also gave Payson a resting spot.

Hands were moving entirely too fast, creeping up her loose tank top and for a second she couldn't breathe. But then Sasha stopped.

"Why did you stop?" She breathed, trying to catch her breath.

"Because I didn't know if..." He took a deep breath. "I don't know if I can stop if we go on."

"I don't want you to stop." She didn't know exactly when she had decided she wanted to sleep with Sasha (it was probably just after meeting him if she was being honest) but her values, inexperience and just plain unsure-ness had kept her from deciding, even after they had started to be in a relationship together. Sasha hadn't pushed her. She was ready for this.

"No." He let her down gently and took a step away.

"What?"

"I said no."

"Sasha," she whined.

"Payson, you just found out you're going to the Olympics as an all-around contender. Your head isn't exactly on the ground."

"I know what I want."

Sasha ran a hand across his face. "You may know what you want now. But I'm not saying that you'll still want it when it's over. Sex is a big step."

"Oh, God, please don't give me the lecture." Payson groaned. She had heard it enough from her parents and now Sasha was going to give it to her?

"No lecture. Believe me, I want to. I just want it to be magical and romantic. And sex in a truck is just about as far as you can get from romantic." He shoved his hands into his points and gave that classic schoolboy grin. "Let me charm you. Show you I can be a gentleman."

Payson rolled her eyes. "After the Olympics then?"

Sasha didn't nod. "When you are truly 100% ready. When I'm ready. When we both have talked to each other and I know why you hate the smell of coconut or why I can't stand falling asleep without the tv on. Until we know those little things, then it's off limits."

"You're going to have to have one hell of a sense of self-control."

Sasha tilted his head back and let out a huge laugh. "Payson, you have no idea what you do to me."

Dinner was a quiet affair. Payson and Sasha had gone to a small, nearly empty coffee shop for some sandwiches and smoothies.

"So why can't you fall asleep without the TV on?" Payson asked, nibbling on a sweet potato fry.

"My mother used to sing. All the time. Or hum. Either way, she was rarely silent. She used to," Sasha blushed, "sing me to sleep every night. Even when I got too old, she would still sing the same song around the house while I was getting ready for bed." He took a sip of his smoothie. "Then she died. And the house was too quiet. Much too quiet. I started using the radio to replace her voice but the TV just became the easiest. And now, now it's become a habit."

"A bad one I might add," Payson said.

"Mmmh." Sasha's mind was clearly somewhere else.

"What song did she used to sing?"

"A Romanian lullaby called _Culcă-te, puiuţ micuţ_."

"Sing it for me sometime?"

"No," Sasha said quietly.

"Why not?"

"I promised myself the next time I would sing that song was when I was holding my child."

Payson had to give him that. That song had a lot of meaning for him and he couldn't just sing it for anyone.

When Payson got back to the room Wendy was unusually quiet. She was concentrating a little too hard on her laptop which made Payson wonder what she was up to. But she knew better than to bother her. A quiet, concentrating Wendy was better than a hyper one any day. _Or was it?_

In the morning Coach Mac called her into his office.

"Payson?"

"Yes Coach?"

"Do you know why you're here?"

"No, I don't."

He opened up a file folder and set it down in front of her. There, in very clear, unpixelated pictures, was her make-out session with Sasha.

_**Author's Note: Mwaha. I left you with a cliffhanger! Evil, I know. I will try to get the 8**__**th**__** chapter to you as soon as I can!**_

_**Translation: Culcă-te, puiuţ micuţ – Go to sleep my tiny baby.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Payson stared at the photos, thanking some invisible god that she had good legs. Because in the photos they were certainly very visible. Payson swallowed and looked up to Coach MacIntyre.

"What happens now?"

"Well, the media hasn't gotten it yet but I'd give it another hour." Payson wanted to sink into the floor right there. "How old are you Keeler?"

"I'm almost nineteen." Her eyes went back to the spread. She felt numb inside. She should have felt like screaming, tearing whoever took the photos from limb to limb but all she felt was an icy freeze on her emotions.

"And you weren't seeing Coach Belov before you turned 18?"

"No." That much was entirely true. Minus the one kiss where he had pushed her away, their relationship had been really truly platonic. She took a deep breath. "Coach, I know this was wrong but..."

He held his hand up to stop her. "Do you have an agent Payson?"

"No, I don't. My dad has been handling the only sponsorship I have."

"I suggest you get one. Perhaps MJ?"

Payson shook her head. "Not MJ. Someone else."

"I'll find a few for you to look over tonight."

"So, I'm not off the team?"

"No, Keeler, you aren't. I don't care what two adults do. Just, next time make sure you're truly off the campus before you do it again."

"Will do Coach."

Payson turned to leave the room, amazed she still was on the Olympic team. "Oh, and Keeler?"

She turned, "Yes?"

"I would call Belov now, before practice."

Payson nodded.

"Mom, I need to..."

"Oh no, you're not talking to Sasha until you talk to me."

"Mom..." Payson whined.

"No Payson. There's pictures of you with your legs wrapped around Sasha, kissing him, all over the news. Your father is ready to drive down to Boulder and kill Sasha."

Payson closed her eyes. It was time she faced up to her decision – be an adult. "What do you want to know?"

"How long have you been dating?"

"Almost a month."

"So you were dating Rigo while you were dating Sasha?"

"No. Rigo and I broke up before Sasha and I started dating."

"Are you sleeping with him?" There was no stopping Kim's bluntness.

"No."

"Really?"

"No. I've thought about it. But Sasha and I want to take it slow."

Kim snorted. "That was slow?"

"We're not forcing things. We're feeling things out. We both know that we aren't ready to say 'I love you.'"

"So, you're making out but not saying 'I love you'?"

"Yes. It's easier, in my opinion, to get over a make out buddy than to get over someone who said 'I love you.'"

"No commitment?"

"No, there's commitment. Just... Mom, we're not ready to say it. But we want to show our affection another way." By now Payson was frustrated. This conversation was getting nowhere. "Can I please talk to Sasha now?"

"Okay, but Payson?"

"Yes,"

"I think you're doing the right thing by waiting both for sex and for the 'I love you.' Both are huge steps in a relationship."

"I know."

Sasha voice then came on, "Are you okay?"

"You saw the news?"

"Yes, and I want to kill the person who took those photos," he growled.

"Don't. It got the news out. I can stop it pretending to Lauren that I'm still broken up over Rigo."

"Do you need me to come up?"

"No, I think some distance will do us some good for now. But I imagine my new agent is going to want to get us together for a press appearance."

"You're getting an agent?" He sounded surprised.

"Coach MacIntyre suggested it. He said they could control the media a lot better than we could by ourselves."

"So, can we do this press appearance on a Sunday?"

Payson laughed. "You've forgotten, haven't you?"

"What?"

"Sunday we fly to St. Louis for Nationals."

"I haven't forgotten. We just had the Secret Classic. It's competition season."

"You'll be there, right?'

"Of course. I imagine your agent will want to do our press appearance that first day. Get it out of the way so they can't distract you."

Payson snorted. "Nobody but you can distract me."

"I'll try my best not to."

"I can't wait to see you. Maybe love you." She loved saying that.

"Maybe love you too."

Payson never slept on planes. She also refused to eat plane food. Luckily it wasn't a long flight to St. Louis but Coach MacIntyre was still insistent.

"You need to sleep, Keeler."

"I don't sleep on planes."

"You need to sleep."

Payson glared up to him. "I don't sleep on planes. I pace or I fidget or listen to music. But I don't sleep."

"At least close your eyes." He ordered. His tone said _or else_ so Payson did as she was told. She put in her earbuds and closed her eyes as Swan Lake filled the hum of the airplane. She visualized her floor routine over and over again until Lauren snapped at her to stop hitting her. She had been in a nasty mood since her surgery and didn't want anyone touching her.

Payson didn't know why Lauren was so antsy – the doctors had completely cleared her and her beam was flawless. So flawless few could beat her if she was on. But then again, Payson hadn't been paying that much attention to Lauren lately.

"You should do it too," Payson said, opening her eyes.

"Do what?" Lauren snapped.

"Visualize your routine. It helps."

"Can I hit you?"

"If it helps," Payson shrugged.

Lauren calmed down a bit, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. Her arms went out and soon Payson could see her routine running through her roommate's mind.

They entered the competition floor in St. Louis. Wendy was wide-eyed as it was her first Senior competition. Payson was calm as ever. Every arena tended to look the same after awhile and it didn't make sense to get overwhelmed by all of them. If she got this worked up over St. Louis, then London would decimate her.

"Payson?" A warm, male Scottish voice asked just as she had started to walk over to the uneven bars.

"Yes?" She turned. A handsome man with messy brown, spiky hair with a well-tailored brown, pinstripe suit and geeky, thick black glasses was standing there, waiting for her.

"I'm David, your new agent." He offered a hand. "Coach MacIntyre said you have about an hour before practice." He pointed to a back door. "Do you want to take a walk and talk about the press conference?"

Payson was almost dumbstruck. "Sure."

David led her to a back alley. "How do I know you aren't going to attack me?" Payson asked warily.

David laughed. "Do I look like I would attack you? Not to mention Mac would kill me." They walked down the short alley into the bright, St. Louis sunlight. If Payson's eyes weren't deceiving her, she could just see the arch at the end of the road. "So, the press conference will be tonight."

"Tonight?" Payson squeaked.

"I know, it's soon. But I don't think it's going to take a lot of time to prepare you."

"And Sasha?"

David chuckled. "I don't ever think he's going to be ready."

"You know Sasha?"

"For years. I used to work out in his gym."

"You're a gymnast?"

"Used to be. I was never as good as Sasha though. I was an alternate for Sydney."

Payson nodded and went back to the press conference. "Do we have a statement to read?"

"Yes," he pulled a piece of paper out from his bag. "I'll let you read that and see what you think."

She scanned the statement. It sounded a little stiff. "It makes us sound like robots."

"You don't really need to the words – your actions and the tone you use is going to say much more than the words. But, I want to prepare you; ask some questions."

"Fire away."

"Did you start seeing Sasha while he was coaching you?"

"No. Sasha and I started dating while I was at the Olympic Training Center, well after I had turned eighteen."

"Good. Good. What would you say to the people who believe Sasha forced himself upon you?"

Payson blanched. "Really?"

"They're going to ask it."

"How do you know?"

David smirked. "Because I'm good at my job."

"Well, then, I would say to those people that Sasha and I are in a committed relationship between two consenting adults. They can believe whatever they want, that doesn't make it true."

"I don't like him," Sasha hissed into Payson's ear as they were waiting for the signal to go up on the stage.

"Why?"

"I just... I know him from the gym. I bet he told you horrible stories about..."

"He didn't say a word against you." Payson eyed him critically and the idea hit her. "You're jealous!"

"I am not!"

"Well, his accent is better than yours. But don't worry, I only like Olympians."

Sasha's mouth dropped. "He went to the Olympics too."

Payson giggled and stood on her tiptoes, pressing her lips to his. "I only love you Sasha Belov. Nothing's going to change that."

And then Sasha's eyes widened. "You said..."

"Yes, Sasha, I love you."

"I love you too. But don't you think..."

David interrupted that lovely moment. "Guys, it's time."

Payson stood at the podium, the statement already on it. She glanced at it for a moment and then decided to cast it aside.

"Good evening. As you know, my name is Payson Keeler, and I am a member of the London 2012 Olympic gymnastics team." She gave Sasha a moment to introduce herself and continued. "Last night there was an invasion of both Sasha and I's privacy as we were enjoying a date together." Hands shot up into the air. She ignored them. "Sasha and I have done nothing wrong. Our relationship started after I had begun training at the Olympic Training Center in Colorado Springs. He was no longer my coach. Our relationship is one based on love and trust between two consenting adults." She looked at Sasha, eyes gleaming before refocusing on the crowd of reporters. "I know people will talk and say that Sasha seduced me. But the average person does not understand the maturity elite-level gymnasts have. I knew and know exactly what I am getting myself into." She paused, "Sasha and I will take a few questions now."

**Author's Note: The actual Nationals competition will be in the next chapter. I just finished my last final for the semester today so I should hopefully have a little more time to devote to finishing this thing up. Don't worry – it's not going to end until after the Olympics (unlike the actual show). Thanks for all the reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Morning beautiful," a voice greeted Payson as she groggily opened her eyes.

"Sasha! What are you..." She bolted upright, ignoring Kaylie's groan from the bed next to her.

"Shh... I'm your wake up call. That, and I wanted to give you a little luck for the competition." He sat on the bed and kissed her lightly. It was the most chaste kiss he had given her (or she had given him, for that matter) yet. But somehow, it made Payson feel more in love than ever.

"I'm tired," she whined.

"Then you shouldn't have been up until one in the morning texting me."

Payson's jaw dropped but her retort was just as quick. "Then you should have stopped answering me."

"Will you two just shut up and let me sleep?" Kaylie called, pulling a pillow over her head.

"No can do Kaylie. You've got to be up too. Coach MacIntyre wants you down in the cafe for team breakfast and meeting in forty-five minutes."

"And he let you deliver the message?"

"No one can resist this Belov charm," Sasha smirked in his usual boyish charm. It made Payson want to kiss him senseless but she knew she had better things to do.

Like be the National Champion. Payson's routines were as flawless as they could be, though her ankle that had bothered her at World's was a little pesky on her vault landing. Of course, adding another half twist would do that to anyone, even the best gymnasts.

She was the last on floor - just how she liked it. She had almost clinched her victory - Jordan just needed to do her vault. Payson was suprised to see the start value - a 17.2. "She's going to try a triple!" She gasped to Sasha who was standing next to her, the Rock girls on the other side of him.

"No women's ever gotten it..." Sasha stopped to watch Jordan run. They both knew it wasn't going to end well the moment her hands hit the springboard. And when Jordan landed on her feet, the momentum throwing her to her knees, and gripped her ankle, practically screaming Payson knew it was over for her. The snap had been loud enough to be heard around the gym - Jordan had snapped her Achilles at the least, doing something else in the process. By the tears streaming down Jordan's face, Payson knew she knew it too. It wasn't just her Olympic dreams that died with that snap. Her entire gymnastics career was over.

"Sasha..." She breathed.

"I'm surprised MacIntyre let her do that."

"By the look on his face, he didn't. He looks furious."

"She's lucky." Sasha said darkly, wrapping an arm around Payson who didn't realize she had started crying. "A ruptured Achilles is probably the smallest, least recovery time that could have happened. She could have been paralyzed."

The assistants were pulling out the medal podium and yet, Payson didn't feel like celebrating. She took the flowers and let them put the medal around her neck like every other competition, giving them the required flowers. But she was scared, tired and really just wanted to be anywhere but the gym. Payson had never liked winning unfairly. Jordan's injury was something that made the scales tip in her favor. Jordan's spot - the silver spot - was empty as she had been rushed to the hospital.

"Girls," Coach MacIntyre began, "Jordan is going to be okay. She ruptured her Achilles and completely tore her tibial tendon."

Everyone shuddered and grabbed their feet, flexing and pointing as if stretching them now would prevent what had happened to Jordan. "She's going to be fine after surgery. But she's not going to be walking for at least three months, probably closer to six, and won't be back to gymnastics ever." He surveyed his gymnasts. "Ever. She lost her Olympic dreams when she tried a vault without my permission. She had been practicing the triple twist in secret." He paused, "So let this all be a lesson to you. If you want to upgrade your routine, run it by me first. And then we will work out a _sensible_ plan to get you there."

Payson looked at the other gymnasts. Lauren was sitting quietly in the splits, leaning over her left leg. Kaylie was quietly crying, Wendy beaming. Of course Wendy would be beaming. Suddenly an Olympic roster spot just opened up.

"So, I know you all know that now we have two spots open on the team. The NGO and I have talked and we believe Beth and Andrea will do a great job filling in our roster." He smiled as the girls clung to each other, grinning like fools. "Congratulations. You have the rest of the day off. We'll be flying back to Colorado Springs tomorrow morning, bright and early."

Sasha stood in the hotel lobby, holding a dozen orange tulips and a dozen white daisies. "I didn't know which one you liked better. You've mentioned both." He said with a shrug, presenting them to her.

Payson didn't accept them. "Sasha," she began softly.

"What? What is it?"

"I don't want to..." This time she couldn't stop the tears from flowing. They were choking her words, building up in her heart like they were going to explode.

Sasha didn't say anything. Instead, he gently scooped her up and carried her to the elevator and then to the roof. There were some couches up there (why, Payson wouldn't think about until later) and he set her down, sitting down next to her. "Now what's wrong?"

All Payson could do was sob. So Sasha kept his arms wrapped tightly around her, kissing her head a few times until she was out of tears, his shirt shoulder was covered in mascara and her sobs had turned into a case of hiccups.

"Is this about Jordan?"

"And Lauren, and Emily," Payson said before hiccuping. She cuddled into him, resting her head on his chest.

"Beautiful, you couldn't have prevented any of it."

"But..." She looked up at him, "it could have been me. It could have been me _again_." She was shaking, maybe from the cold breeze, maybe from something else. Sasha draped his jacket around her and pulled her even closer.

"But it wasn't."

"I don't know if I can get up and compete again."

"Don't let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game, Payson."

"A baseball analogy, really?"

"Yes. It works. Now is this about Jordan or is it about something else?"

"Sasha, the Olympics are huge. And I don't want to fail you or disappoint anyone and..." She tried to blather on but Sasha stopped her with a simple kiss.

"You will never disappoint me. I promise."

"There you go, promising things." She said, annoyed.

"I only make ones I can keep."

"But I can't keep it."

"Payson, the Olympics are your dream. You cannot let the fear of disappointing someone stop you from fulfilling that dream."

"But..."

"No buts. I love you and I'm going to love you if you're wearing gold, silver, bronze or nothing."

Payson raised an eyebrow. "Nothing?"

Sasha blushed. "You know what I meant."

"Freudian slip, huh?"

"I want you Payson. But I'm going to wait until you're ready. Because that's what love does. It waits."

"And if I'm never ready."

"You will be."

"And if I'm ready now?"

"Not yet - you are still upset about losing a teammate, a friend. Maybe in a week, but not tonight."

"I love you Sasha."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. I'm moving between three states in three weeks. I'm on my second state so I'm trying to pack everything away and get ready for the next state and my internship. **

**I'm going to be wrapping up this story shortly. I think there will be one or two more chapters, maybe a little more. Writing has been dragging lately so we'll see how it goes.**

**As always, thanks for the reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

"So Payson, what is he like?" Andrea asked giggling. It was their first night back from Nationals and Coach Mac (miraculously) had let them forgo curfew in order to have one night to relax.

"Who?" Payson took a sip of her smoothie.

Beth chuckled, handing her a bowl of popcorn. "Sasha Belov of course, silly."

"What do you want to know?" Payson shot a glance over to Kaylie who shook her head, amused. Payson was going to have to do this alone.

"We all know he's gorgeous and is an Olympian but what else?"

Payson sighed. "Sasha's my rock. He believed in my recovery even when I didn't. He's known what to say when I haven't known what was going on. I love him and... yeah." Payson frowned. She had never really defined how and why she and Sasha were together but it sounded almost hoky.

"I meant in bed."

"Andrea!" Kaylie gasped.

"We haven't..."

"Come on," Beth urged, "it's just us."

"We haven't slept together. Actually, nothing more serious than making out. But I want to." Payson tacked onto the end.

"Why haven't you?" Kaylie asked.

"Because we're trying to take it slow. Which means Sasha is a true gentleman and I'm getting frustrated" She admitted.

Somehow that revelation got Payson back in Boulder, wearing some very hot lingerie, sitting on Sasha's bed.

"Jesus," Sasha swore as he saw her. "Payson, what are you doing here?"

"I have the night off. And I wanted to surprise you." She walked over to him, acutely aware of how his eyes followed her hips. "I wanted to show that I love you."

Sasha groaned as she kissed his neck. "Are you..."

"Shut up." Payson growled.

On the way back from Boulder Payson stopped at the hospital in Colorado Springs.

"Hey Jordan," Payson said quietly. It was past visiting hours and she definitely didn't want to get caught.

"What do you want Keeler?" Snippy, snappy Jordan was back.

"I wanted to know what you were thinking when you heard your ankle snap, knowing your gymnastic days were over."

"Why do you care?"

"Because lying there on that mat I thought my life was over. But it wasn't. I want you to know that."

"You made a recovery from gymnastics though."

"Maybe. But I think Jordan, that you can do it. Maybe not to gymnastics – Olympic level but something else – college level, trampoline... lots of things. Even ballroom dancing."

Jordan stared. And then, to Payson's surprise, she smiled. "I've always wanted to learn how to tango."

"There you go. And I'll be with you every step of the way."

Jordan narrowed her eyes. "You mean it? Everyone that has said that has left me."

"You might get dragged to London and New York or California, but yet."

"Thanks Payson."

Coach Mac observed the girls sitting in front of him – his Olympic team. "Girls, we'll leave for London tomorrow morning and some things are going to change."

Payson knew what changes he was talking about. "I will yes, still be your head coach but your gym coaches will be coming along. I'll still be here for you girls. I won't leave you - I promised you that. So, let's see your routines one last time before we get ready for the 2012 London Olympics!"

**Author's Note: **

**We're getting there! Sorry for the delay. I've just moved to DC for the summer and there was some transition there.**

**Love your reviews as always.**


	11. Chapter 11

The Opening Ceremony was just as Payson expected it to be – loud (ear-splittingly), crowded with thousands of flashbulbs going off at any second, long and boring. She had wanted to skip it but Sasha had insisted. She was their best hope for the All-Around medal and so the cameras would be looking for her. So, for Sasha, she put on the track suit and walked with the rest of her Olympic team. Only somehow, the BMX guys had ended up right near the gymnasts.

'Hey Rigo, what do you call a girl who goes for older men?"

Payson nearly froze in place. If it wasn't for Kaylie pushing her forward, she would have.

"Guys, cut it out." Rigo said. He caught her gaze and shrugged, mouthing something like "Sorry" to her.

"Maybe frigid cocktease is the word. Goes after one her age she obviously is just leading along until she finds an older man."

Payson paled and stopped dead. Luckily they were walking out of the stadium and she was able to speed up enough to blend into the team of ahead of her – no matter they were all boxers and male (the female boxers had already exited).

"Sasha where are you?" She cried into her cell phone.

"Right here." She turned – there was Sasha, standing at the exit of the stadium, looking more than a little pissed that someone had made her that close to tears.

Payson ran into his arms and let him pick her up, like she weighed nothing. He let her bury her head into his shoulder to cry as he carried her to somewhere. When she finally did open her eyes she realized he had taken her to his hotel room.

Gently, ever so gently, he laid her down on his bed and sat down next to her. "So, what's your plan for revenge?"

"Sasha?"

"You have to have a plan for revenge – to make up for those comments. Because if you don't, I will have to go and personally beat up every member of the BMX team."

Payson swallowed, wiping away the last tears from her cheeks. She gave a small smile. This was the Sasha she loved – the one who would fight for her, if there had been the smallest injustice, he would fight for her. "What were you thinking?"

"World domination." Sasha smirked his classic schoolboy smirk and laid out the plan.

* * *

World domination it was to be. Her last events were floor and beam. By then she had five gold medals – team on Tuesday, All-Around on Thursday, vault on Sunday, uneven bars on Monday and now it was Tuesday.

"Sasha, I want to try it." She whispered to him as they watched the few performers before her on beam compete.

"Are you sure? You've gotten really strong since your back injury but I'm not sure your core is strong enough..." Payson shook her head.

"I've got to do this. The Chinese are going to slaughter my beam if I don't try it."

"Well then, I can't stop you. But there's no harm in getting silver in one event."

Payson smirked. "Are you speaking as my coach or as my boyfriend?"

Sasha chuckled. "Caught me."

Payson walked up to the beam, making sure it was properly chalked, as were her feet and hands before she took her starting position. While she had chalked the beam Sasha had submitted her routine change. The judges raised the green flag and she saluted. She smiled, mostly to throw off her competition. But somehow, she had realized shortly after she had started dating Sasha, that if she smiled through a routine her execution score went up and she was more focused, more fluid and artistic. Who knew a smile could do that?

She mounted with a Garrison straight into series that would make anyone – in gymnastics or not – gasp. Payson was pretty sure an Arabian with a Tuck Full had never been done in combination before. It would be a move that would gain her name even with the slightest of bobbles she had on landing the tuck full. But then, with a Patterson, her dismount, it was all over.

She saluted once more and jogged over to Sasha.

"I think you might just win the award for highest degree of difficulty ever." Sasha said, crushing her in a hug.

"Really?"

Sasha pointed up at the scoreboard – her degree of difficulty was an 8.4. Coupled with a 9.1 execution score, Payson had completely blown away the competition with a 17.5. The closest score to hers was a 16.5. "Congratulations, love."

"Can you believe it? I didn't even know that score was possible!" Payson heard Bela Karoyli mutter to his wife shortly after Payson won floor. Not with a record score so she knew they were talking about her beam routine.

"I always knew Payson could do it. Of course, it is sad she's retiring," Martha commented, a little louder, a little more clearly so that Payson and Sasha heard her and knew her intent just as much.

"What would you say, Sasha?"

"Mmh?" He kissed her forehead. "Take two weeks off. I've got an island booked for us. Then we'll talk about Rio."

* * *

They landed on Wakaya Island in Fiji, twenty-five hours after they had left London. Payson had complained about the expense that Sasha must have taken to get them first class tickets but she could tell he wasn't listening. But then again, as soon as she stepped foot on their own private island (with a Polynesian village within walking distance so they weren't too far from civilization), Payson was smitten.

"So, before we have our two weeks of heaven, I have a question for you."

Payson turned to look at Sasha who had gotten on one knee in the sand. He was holding a box the color of Tiffany's blue and Payson squealed. "Yes!"

"I haven't even asked yet," Sasha said, trying to act offended when he was grinning ear to ear.

"Then ask." Payson said, trying very hard not to jump him and smother him in kisses.

"Payson Keeler, I walked into your gym and I thought you were just going to be another one of my gymnasts. But you challenged me in every way possible and somewhere, sometime, I fell in love with you. I love you. As one of your favorite characters would say, ' I would have to tell you: you have bewitched me, body and soul, and I love... I love... I love you. And I never wish to be parted from you from this day on.'" He opened the box, revealing the platinum band with a square cut diamond, trimmed in platinum. "So, Payson, will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes I will!" Payson knew she was agreeing to something totally unlike her. She knew she was making a commitment that said the rest of her life when she was only 18. But she also knew that she loved Sasha and that they could make it through. She had always been too old for her age anyway.

Sasha stood up and slipped the ring on her left hand and grinned. He picked her up and twirled her, around and around and around, her flip flops falling off in the process. Then, he gently scooped her up and took her into their bungalow.

Sasha didn't rush her but the heat from his kisses made Payson incredibly glad she chose to wear a dress for the plane ride and the first few hours on Wakaya. He pushed up the dress, past her hips and wrapped one leg around his own hip. It was a little messy and awkward as they stumbled in the bungalow's unfamiliar layout, taking off clothing while still trying to cling to each other and find new places of exposed skin to kiss.

It was the first time that she had seen him completely naked and he her. So they managed to break away from each other for just a moment to breathe and truly look at each other. That moment was fleeting, though.

As Sasha hovered above Payson, she shut her eyes tightly, excepting the pain. But instead, Sasha put a hand to her cheek. "Breathe beautiful. I'll go slow and yes, it might hurt, but know I'm not trying to hurt you. And I love you." He paused. "Look at me Payson. Focus on me."

She opened her eyes just as he pushed inside of her. She cried and bit her lip to keep from crying even more. It hurt... a lot. But she kept her eyes on Sasha who just lay on top of her, letting her body adjust. When he thought it had, he started to gently move. Only it felt like something inside of Payson was tearing and she gasped. "Stop. Sasha... stop."

He was the perfect gentleman and did so. "What's wrong beautiful?"

"It hurts. Really hurts," she whimpered, closing her eyes tight again.

Sasha nodded. "Then we'll try again another day." He rolled right next to her and pulled her close, spooning her so that she felt safe enough to relax.

* * *

"Do you want a big wedding, Sasha?" Payson asked the next morning.

"No, not really. I actually would love a beach wedding, quiet, just us two and then have a reception back home."

"Could we get married here?"

"We can. I got all the paperwork done and got your parent's permission since you're under 21 and that's Fiji law."

"You asked my parents?" Payson asked, amazed.

"Yes. I'm a bit old-fashioned. I only thought it right."

"Could we do a ceremony at home too? It doesn't have to be big," she rushed to add, "But I want to wear the dress, eat the cake, have the flowers. Just Kaylie, Kelly, Jordan and Becca for the girls. Austin, my dad, your dad and Marty for the guys. And my mom of course. But it doesn't have to be anyone else."

Sasha smiled. "If that is what will make you happy, then yes, I can do that."

* * *

They got married later that week, after Sasha and Payson had been snorkling, visited the village, to the spa multiple times (couples massages worked wonders for Payson's achy back) and lots of spooning. It was quiet – just two natives as witnesses, the local priest and Sasha and Payson. Payson didn't want to wear her wedding ring until she was married back home so that she could keep the press at bay a little longer but it was, to Payson, perfect.

"I promise to be by your side, in sickness and health, in good times, and bad. I don't promise to obey. But I promise to be faithful and loving. I promise to learn and to be the best person I can be with you because you make me that person," Payson had vowed.

"And I promise to learn how to cook. To be by your side in sickness and health, in good times, and bad. To love you like there's no tomorrow and plan a future together. I promise to hold you when you cry and love you when you become old and fat just as I know you'll love me when I get old and fat," Sasha had vowed.

That night, after copious amounts of champaigne Payson went to the bathroom and changed into her robe, nothing else. She was a little better prepared for what was coming after a long-long-distance phone call to her mother. She had told her all about her first time with her father and how they had learned, through trial and error, what to do.

"Sasha?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Can we try again?"

Sasha nodded. "Tell me what to do."

She explained what she wanted and they did try again. It still hurt but soon the pain went away and Payson was left blissfully unaware of anything but Sasha. Even the waves, which seemed to crash loudly ever night before, were dimmed.

"So, New York or California?" Sasha asked afterwords.

"We'll see where I get accepted Mr. Belov."

"Well, Mrs. Belov," she grinned at the title, "Boulder it is."

**Author's Note: I am SO sorry about not getting this out to you sooner! The internship in DC is exhausting and I still totally haven't gotten used to DC's weird schedule. But this is the end so no worries about waiting for a next update. Thank you all for your dedicated reading and reviewing!**


End file.
